<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Scout by SimpForHange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249907">Our Scout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpForHange/pseuds/SimpForHange'>SimpForHange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Titans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpForHange/pseuds/SimpForHange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n had a rough childhood so she swore to herself that she would join the scouts to help humanity. At the age of 17, Y/n did eventually joins the scouts. However, during her time in the scout regiment  4 certain scouts become interested in her. After many traumatic experiences they are always together. They're Y/n's best friends but... part of her wants them to be more than friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u"><em>This is a Hange x Levi x Erwin x Miche x Reader ff.</em></span><br/>This is just a little bit of information that you should probably know before you start reading and a brief introduction to the main characters :D</strong>
</p><p>───── ･ ｡☆ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆｡ﾟ ☆ﾟ.──────</p><p>I will be keeping some characters alive: <span class="u">(Levi, Hange, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Mike)</span>.<br/>I will be following the aot storyline but will be making some changes and part of the story is inspired by the aot2 game.</p><p>───── ･ ｡☆ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆｡ﾟ ☆ﾟ.──────</p><p><strong>Ｈａｎｇｅ Ｚｏë</strong><br/>* ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>19</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>She/they/he</strong></em>* ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>Obsessed with titans</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>Energetic</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>Loud</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<br/><strong> September 5th</strong> </p><p><strong>Ｌｅｖｉ Ａｃｋｅｒｍａｎ</strong><br/>* ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>19</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>He/him</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>Clean Freak</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>Cold</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>Always Tired</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ<br/><strong>December 25th</strong></p><p><strong>Ｙ／Ｎ</strong><br/>* ☽｡ﾟ<strong><em>17</em></strong> * ☽｡ﾟ<strong><em>She/her</em></strong> *☽ ｡ﾟ<strong><em>Ambitious</em></strong> * ☽｡ﾟ<strong><em>Optimistic</em></strong> * ☽｡ﾟ<br/><strong>January 27th</strong></p><p><strong>Ｅｒｗｉｎ Ｓｍｉｔｈ</strong><br/>* ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>22</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>He/him</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>Intelligent</em></strong>* ☆｡ﾟ <strong><em>Serious</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ <em><strong>Over works himself</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<br/><strong>October 14th</strong> </p><p><strong>Ｍ i c h ｅ Ｚａｃｈａｒｉｕｓ</strong><br/>* ☆｡ﾟ<em><strong>21</strong></em> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>He/him</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>Crazy sense of smell</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>Calm</em></strong> * ☆｡ﾟ<strong><em>Strong</em> </strong>* ☆｡ﾟ<br/><strong>November 1st</strong></p><p>───── ･ ｡☆ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆｡ﾟ ☆ﾟ.──────</p><p>
  <strong>This is my first aot fanfic so i'm sorry if it isn't great. I just really wanted to write this because i read some other fanfics with this ship and i actually liked it. :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Monday 2nd January 845</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I made my way through Shiganshina District. It had been almost two months since I graduated and became a scout. However, I still haven't done anything with the scouts. A day before graduation, one of the other cadets fell when their ODM gear broke and they just happened to land on me. I ended up breaking a leg and an arm meaning that for a long time I couldn't fight. Commander Erwin decided that it was best is I stayed and help the cadets since I was useless at the moment. As I approached the gate I noticed a tall man with a scout uniform on. "Are you cadet L/N?" He said.</p><p><strong>"Yes sir"</strong> He approached me and started smelling me then nodded. What the hell?</p><p><strong>"Good. My name is Miche Zacharius but you will call me Squad Leader Miche. I've been sent to accompany you to the headquarters"</strong> Miche Zacharius? As in Miche the second strongest soldier? I decided to not ask him and instead nodded and we rode out of the gate. We didn't talk to each other but it wasn't an awkward silence. Everything was peaceful except for the moments when a titan would show up but we killed them quickly.</p><p>After around 2 hours we finally arrived at the headquarters. It was dark now. We both tied our horses up then we used our ODM gear to go on one of the branches. The current headquarters was a massive treehouse.<strong> "You're finally here"</strong>. I turned around and saw Commander Erwin standing there with his arms crossed. <strong>"Apologies, I know you probably wish to sleep right now so I'll give you this and take my leave"</strong>. He handed me a piece of paper and walked away. I looked at the paper and it had my timetable and my room number. Great, I had to do so much cleaning... Well, I better go to my room and sleep.</p><p>I went into my room and saw a woman. <strong>"Oh! You must be Y/N. My name is Hange Zoë but you can call me Hange. Well only when it's you and me together otherwise you have to call me Squad Leader Hange"</strong>. Why is the Hange Zoë in my room? Did I do something wrong already? Hange smiled at me and patted the spot on her bed next to her so I sat down. <strong>"Erwin told me we were getting a new person so I wanted to meet you. I've heard a lot about you like how you were top of your class, you broke your arm and leg-"</strong>. Hange kept rambling on about random stuff but I was too tired to pay full attention so I closed my eyes and relaxed. <strong>"Oh am I disturbing you? Do you want me to leave so you can go to sleep?"</strong> Although I was really tired I said no because for some reason... I find her voice relaxing. I like listening to her talk</p><p><strong>"No, it's fine. You can continue talking"</strong>. She smiled at me and started talking about herself. Even though my eyes begged for sleep, I payed attention. I found out that she's obsessed with titans and wants to find out the truth about them. She also told me about her three main friends: Levi, Erwin, and Miche.</p><p>Hange told me that Levi is very serious and that he doesn't show many emotions. He's also a clean freak and often barges into Hange's room to clean it since she never does. Erwin on the other is very serious about everything but shows that he cares about everybody. He is also very smart and has thought of many different strategies even before he became a commander. That must be part of the reason why he was chosen as commander. Finally, Miche was the guy who escorted me from Shiganshina to the headquarters. He has a good sense of smell and usually smells people when he first meets them. Eventually, Hange looked at the time and realized that it was 1 am so she left so that I could get some sleep. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.</p><p>───── ･ ｡☆ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆｡ﾟ ☆ﾟ.──────</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry that this chapter isn't great. I want the first few chapters to be about Y/N getting kinda close to Erwin, Hange, Levi, and Mike</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tuesday 3rd January 845</strong> </span>
</p><p>I woke up and felt someone shaking my arm. When I opened my eyes I saw Hange's face in front of mine. <strong>"Good morning Y/N"</strong> I panicked and hit my head on the headboard.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ow...." </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Oh did i scare you? Sorry, I'm just too happy today"</strong> I stared at her but then looked out the small window above the table. The sun still hadn't fully come up yet. Why was she waking me up this early? It's like 5am.</p><p><strong>"Hange.... it's so early. Why are you waking me up?"</strong> I finally sat up and rubbed the back of my head. It really hurt.</p><p><strong>"Oh me and my friends always have breakfast this early. I know it's only 5am but I want you to come with me"</strong>. Before I could say anything she threw my clothes at me so I got changed</p><p>As soon as I finished doing up my last strap, she grabbed my wrist and started running towards the mess hall.<strong> "Hange!".</strong> She didn't listen to me and continued running until we arrived.</p><p><strong>"Oi! Four-eyes. Whos this?"</strong> I looked to my left and saw a guy with black hair. He must be Levi.</p><p><strong>"Oh! Levi! Good morning. This is Y/N, the new kid"</strong>. Kid? I'm 17. Levi looked at me then walked into the mess hall. Hange followed him and we went to grab a tray of food. She didn't let go of my hand though so I had to try and balance it with one hand.<strong> "So where's Erwin? Is he doing boring commander stuff?"</strong> I sat down next to Hange who sat opposite Levi.</p><p><strong>"No i told him he needs to come and eat breakfast so he should be here with Miche soon"</strong>. Levi suddenly turned to me. <strong>"Oi brat. Why are you awake so early? Normally kids like you wake up at seven" </strong></p><p><strong>"Oh, Squad Leader Hange came and woke me up"</strong> Levi turned to face Hange and glared at her.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I wanted my new friend to join us for breakfast" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"New friend? The brat only arrived yesterday" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Well I was talking to her until like.... 1 am so we're really close now!"</strong>. Hange wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close. She hugged me and smiled at Levi. It surprised me but I was too tired to say anything. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy so I closed them.</p><p>
  <strong>Hange Pov</strong>
</p><p>Levi was telling me off for annoying Y/N and being the reason why she was so tired but I got distracted when I felt something on my shoulder. I t was Y/N's head. She fell asleep and looked sooo cute. I would wake her up since its normally seen as inappropriate since I'm a squad leader but I didn't. Me and Levi were the only people in the mess hall so nobody would see us and I knew Levi would say anything. <strong>"Levi be quiet she's sleeping"</strong>. He suddenly stopped talking, rolled his eyes and continue eating.</p><p>We sat in silence as we ate our potatoes and drank our tea until the others showed up. <strong>"Good morning everyone".</strong> Erwin sat down and greeted us with a smile. Me and Levi said good morning then continued eating. <strong>"Hange. Why is Scout L/N sleeping with her head on you shoulder?" </strong></p><p><strong>"Stupid Four-eyes talked to much to the brat last night and woke her up early so she didn't get much sleep. Let her be, she's not harming anyone"</strong>. Erwin sighed and I couldn't help laughing. Despite Levi constantly acting like he doesn't care about people, he always did things like that which showed that he did.</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Time Skip</span> - Y/N's POV </strong>
</p><p>I woke up when i felt someone nudge my shoulder. <strong>"It's time to get up, you have training now"</strong>. I turned around and saw Miche.</p><p>
  <strong>"What time is it?" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"8 am. Let's go"</strong> I slept for almost three hours?! I got up, thanked Miche for waking me up and followed him out the mess hall. Nobody was in there so everyone else must have already gone to training or whatever they need to do.</p><p><strong>"Don't start getting to comfortable with us higher ups, you still need to stay profesional. Personally, I have no issue with it but if people start to notice them might say something and it would cause too many issues"</strong>. I nodded.</p><p>As we got to the training grounds I went to stand with the others while Miche went in front. <strong>"Attention everybody, today I will be teacher for your ODM training. Everybody put you ODM gear on and line up"</strong></p><p>Training was going fine until I got to the end and struggled to perfectly go round the last few trees. <strong>"That the end of training. You may leave and go do whatever you need to do. Scout L/N can you stay back please".</strong> I watched as everyone leaved and Miche came towards me. Maybe he's going to tell me off for being late. <strong>"Relax, your not in trouble. For the next few weeks you and me will do some extra training since you have missed two months of it"</strong>. I nodded at him and he started to explain everything that I missed.</p><p>After explaining everything Miche helped me with the part I struggled on. <strong>"You need to put all your weight onto the left side and then quickly shift it to the right".</strong> After 10 more minutes of Miche demonstrating and me practising, I had perfected it.</p><p><strong>"Ugh, I'm so tired"</strong>. Miche just gave me a small smile.</p><p>
  <strong>"You can rest later. Right now we need to go talk to Hange"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Squad Leader Hange? Why?" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"You will find out soon. Let's go"</strong>. Me and Miche used our odm gear and went to the area where all the higher ups stayed.</p><p>When we got to Hange's office, Miche held the door open and let me walk in first. I looked at Hange then looked around. The room has a window on the wall opposite the door. In Front of the window was a desk with paper scattered all over it. Hange must be very busy. In front of the desk is a small sofa and to the left of that is a small bookshelf. <strong>"Sorry about the mess. Take a seat and I'll start explaining"</strong>. Hange gave me a small smile and gestured towards the sofa. I sat down and watched as Hange made her way towards her desk and sat down. Miche leaned against the wall next to the door. <strong>"I'm guessing you have been wondering why your getting so much attention from us higher ups"</strong>. That's true. Although I tried to ignore it, part of me was questioning why the higher ups were treating me differently.</p><p>
  <strong>"Umm... kinda"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Well I'll get straight to the point. I want you to join my squad to help me catch a titan" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Wait, what?"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "You heard me. I want you to join my squad and help me catch a titan"</strong> I stared at her speechless. <strong>"Don't worry you won't be joining me straight away. If your interested in accepting my offer then you need to finish you basic training first"</strong></p><p>
  <strong> "Basic training?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Your first 3 months of training is called basic training and at the end you will be tested. However you have the option to delay you test to the month after if you don't feel ready"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"I don't think I'll be able to catch up in time to do the tests with the others" </strong>I heard Miche start to talk so I turned around.</p><p>
  <strong> "Don't worry. We'll ensure that your ready for next month. I'll be helping you with your odm training and your titan training and Levi has agreed to give you a quick horse riding lesson before your training on Thursday. However, for strategies, you will have to teach yourself or find someone to help you"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Why are you and Levi helping me? I'm sure you guys have more important things to do" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"I'm only doing this so that you can join Hange's squad. I'm doing this because Hange is my friend"</strong>. Ouch. He could've said it in a nicer way.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh Miche don't say it like that. Dont worry Y/N, he also decided to do it because he felt bad for you"</strong>
</p><p>Hange and Miche explained a few more things to me like why they chose me to join her squad. It was because out of all the scouts who aren't already in a squad, I'm apparently one of the strongest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Erwin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Wednesday 4th January 845</strong> </span>
</p><p>Today is quite boring. I have finished my usual odm training and I have done some cleaning so I'm now making my way to the library. I decided that I should go study for a bit since I have some free time. I want to understand the basics before my strategies class on Saturday.</p><p>As I entered the library I noticed that there wasn't many people and that it was quite small. I didn't expect it be be massive though considering the fact that we are in a treehouse. I made my way over to a section labeled scout information and picked a random book. The book was called 'Flares: The basics'. I guess i'm going to learn about flares.</p><p>After only 10 minutes I was stressed. How the hell am I supposed to remember what each colour means? There was too many. I groaned and laid my head on the table.</p><p><strong>"Olou stop trying to be like Levi! It's so embarrassing"</strong>. I heard a women talking so I looked over and saw four people walking around.</p><p>
  <strong>"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Don't pretend like you dont know! It's so obvious. I'm surprised that Levi hasn't told you to stop yet"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Can you two stop being so loud? There are people trying to work"</strong>. The two people who were talking loudly started looking around at everybody. Suddenly, the woman looked at me and noticed that I was looking at her. I turned to face the table again. I'm so embarrassed.</p><p><strong>"Hey, sorry for being too loud. I hope I didn't disturb you too much"</strong>. I turned to my right and noticed that she was walking towards me.</p><p><strong> "Oh no its fine. You guys weren't that loud"</strong>. She nodded at me and smiled but then looked at my book.</p><p>
  <strong> "Oh you're reading that book. It isn't very useful. I wouldn't read it if i were you"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "But i need to learn what each flare means"</strong>. She pulled out a chair and sat down with me.</p><p><strong>"In class you get reminded often so you will be fine. And even if you don't know by the time you go on your first mission the person in charge of you will tell you"</strong>. Great. I was apparently wasting my time. <strong>"Oh by the way, your Y/N L/N right?"</strong>. I nodded.</p><p>
  <strong> "How do you know my name?"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Oh I'm sorry that sounded kind of weird. I know your name because Erwin, Levi and Hange have mentioned you. I'm Petra Ral, a member of Squad Levi. It's nice to meet you"</strong>. She then introduced me to the people who she was with. Their names were Gunther Schultz, Eld Jinn and Oluo Bozado.</p><p>
  <strong>"Y/N. You should come sit with us at dinner"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Oh, um is that ok with you guys?"</strong>. I turned towards the three men.</p><p><strong>"I don't mind. You can do whatever you want"</strong>. Eld answered while Gunther nodded and Oluo just shrugged.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh just ignore Oluo. He thinks he is better than most people"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Well it's because I am"</strong>. Petra and Oluo started arguing while Gunther and Eld just sighed.</p><p>While they argued, Gunther and Eld recommended some books for me to study with. I thanked them then they had to leave. They said they had to go see Levi before dinner. I went back to studying and grabbed one of the books they mentioned. It's called 'Formation: Everything you need to know'.</p><p>The wording was confusing me though. The book constantly jumped around. One minute it's talking about the right wing and the next it's talking about the center. Ugh why is studying so stressful. Maybe this is karma for not always paying attention in school.</p><p><strong>"Is something wrong Cadet L/N?"</strong>. I looked behind me and saw the commander.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh it's nothing really. I just don't understand anything about the formation"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Don't worry. I can help you understand the basics. I would help you more but I don't have much spare time" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh you don't have to help me sir. I'm sure you have important things to do"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Nonsense. It's not fair that you're behind on your education just because you were injured"</strong>. He sat down opposite me. <strong>"Today I will teach you the basics. If you come to my office tomorrow, I can summarise everything else that the others have learnt"</strong></p><p><strong> "Are you sure? I don't want to waste your time"</strong>. He told me that it was fine and started explaining the formation.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Time skip</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong> "Oi! Erwin. You're late for the meeting"</strong>. Me and Erwin looked up and saw Levi leaning against the doorway. Late for his meeting? How long had we been talking? We glanced at the clock on the wall. Thirty minutes!? It felt like it had been only ten.</p><p><strong>"Oh, apologies Levi. I must have lost track of time"</strong>. He stood up and tucked his chair back under the table then smiled at me. <strong>"I hope that helped a bit Y/N"</strong>. I nodded.</p><p>
  <strong>"It helped a lot sir. Thank you" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Good. Remember to come see me tomorrow"</strong>. Erwin and Levi made their way out of the library. Wait. If it's already been 30 minutes then that means dinner already started! I made my way out of the library and went to the mess hall. I looked around and saw Petra and the others in the corner.</p><p><strong>"Y/N! Over here".</strong> I grabbed a bowl of soup then went and sat next to Petra. <strong>"Sorry I'm late. Commander Erwin was teaching me some stuff" </strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Oh no it's fine. You're only five minutes late. I'm surprised though. The commander doesn't normally help people" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"So Y/N, how how your time with the scouts been? Are you enjoying it here?"</strong>. I turned towards Gunther.</p><p><strong>"I like it here. I didn't expect to have to do so much cleaning though"</strong>. They laughed. <strong>"I also didn't expect to get so much attention from the higher ups"</strong></p><p><strong>"It's because you were the top of your class and your teacher said that you were very skilled. Erwin and Levi want to see if its true and well Hange wants to use your skills to catch some titans"</strong>. Hange must really like titans.</p><p><strong>"We actually watched you train with Miche"</strong>. I looked at Eld.</p><p><strong> "You were watching me?"</strong>. I felt kind of embarrassed knowing that they probably saw me struggling.</p><p><strong>"Levi, Erwin and Hange wanted to assess your skills so they watched your training from the beginning. We only started watching near the end because we had come to find Levi"</strong>. They wanted to assess me? I guess it makes sense. They probably wanted to see if my teacher was lying or not.</p><p>We continued talked about random stuff until it was the end of dinner. I said goodbye to them and went to go finish cleaning. I hate cleaning duty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Thursday 5th January 845</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>I woke up at seven o'clock and groaned. I struggled to get to sleep last night. It was probably around 3 o'clock by the the time I actually went to sleep which really isn't good since im very busy today.</p><p>As I finished putting on my last strap, I left my room and ran to the mess hall. Once I got there I noticed that there wasn't many people there. Hange, Erwin, Miche and Levi sat in one corner and there was a few other scouts scattered around. Hange noticed me and looked like she was going to say something but i ran out with some bread before she could. I didn't have time to sit around and chat.</p><p>I started eating my bread and went to the storage area. All the ODM gear is in the storage area and we have to write down when we use it. I understand that this is to keep the gear safe but it's annoying to have to go all the way to the storage area each day.</p><p>When I entered I noticed that there was only one guy there. I've seen him around Hange a few times. I walked past him, put on my ODM gear and started to leave but the guy stopped me.</p><p><strong>"Hey, your [First Name] right?"</strong>. I nodded.<strong>"I'm Moblit. A member of squad Hange. Can you do me a favor please?</strong>". Despite me wanting to go do my own work, I agreed.<strong>"Great! I need you to help me carry some things from the supply cart to the storage unit"</strong>. Oh I forgot that we received a supply cart yesterday. Every so often the scouts are sent more food or extra materials so that we don't have to keep going back.</p><p>Me and Moblit used our ODM gear to repeatedly go down to the ground, grab a box of supplies and then come back up. Luckily, Moblit said I didn't need to help him put it away. By the time we had finished an hour had passed. That took much longer than I expected. I should go to the stables before my training. I made my way towards the stables. I knew that I wouldn't be able to finish cleaning it in thirty minutes so I fed all the horse and went to my training.</p><p>
  <strong> "Ok class! Line up and I'll put you into pairs" </strong>
</p><p>I was paired up with a random guy and we started fighting. He started by going to punch my face but i blocked and took the opportunity to try and kick his leg. However, before I could do that he grabbed my leg and pushed my down. He's not that bad. I wasn't going to let him win though. I've been in this situation a few times before so I knew what to do. I hooked my leg around his which forced him to fall with me. Then when he was close to the ground I pushed him face first into the mud and pinned his arms behind his back.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ok class, I've seen a lot of good fighting so I want everybody to switch pairs with the pair next to them"</strong>
</p><p>This process kept repeating. Not all my fights turned out great though. One of my partners managed to hit my face and gave me a nosebleed. I had to sit out the next round. Then another partner kicked my stomach. The rest of my fights went fine though. Before I knew it, it was already ten o'clock which meant it was the end of training. Well, the end for everyone else. I still had to do extra training with Miche.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sorry that I'm late" </strong>
</p><p>I looked up and saw Miche with five other people. I didn't recognise them. <strong>"These guys are my squad members. I mentioned that I did extra training with you and they decided that they wanted to join in. I hope you don't mind"</strong>. I have to train with his squad as well? I didn't mind I was just scared that I would embarrass myself.</p><p>One of the women came up to me. <strong>"Hey Kid. The names Lynne. That women over there is Nanaba. That's Tomas and Henning and the guy next to Miche is Gelgar. It's a pleasure to meet you" </strong></p><p><strong>"Lynne we can introduce ourself!"</strong>. Gelgar glared at Lynne</p><p><strong>"Nah I pretty sure the kid doesn't want to listen to your voices"</strong>. The three men all started complaining.</p><p><strong>"Guys cut it out. We didn't come here to listen to you three wine like children"</strong>. The three men shut up and Nanaba come towards me. <strong>"Let's get started. I want you to pair up with me first".</strong> Oh god. She looks like she can end me in a second if she wanted to. Despite how nervous I am, I nodded and we got into position.</p><p>Our fight didn't last long though. Not matter what way I tried to attack her, she always blocked it and attacked me back. She had punched me in the stomach, kicked my legs causing me to fall and hit my head and she twisted my arm. <strong>"Sorry about that. I might have gone a bit to rough on you. If it makes you feel any better, your actually much better than many people your age"</strong>. She smiled at me and helped me up.</p><p>Our training continued for about two hours. I tried fighting Gelgar but he beat me too so Miche decided that he would try showing me a few techniques instead. We started with punches, then kicks and then they showed me a few ways to block. We ended the training with me fighting with Gelgar again.</p><p>I didn't win but this time i managed to block him once. I still got hurt though. When he pushed me onto the ground I cut my cheek on a rock and it started bleeding. <strong>"Sorry Kid. I didn't notice that rock there"</strong></p><p><strong> "It's fine"</strong>. Lynne helped me up.</p><p><strong>"Come on kid. Let's go get you a bandage then you can go grab some lunch"</strong>. Lynne and Nanaba walked me towards the first aid room. Lynne cleaned my cut and Nanaba put the bandage on.</p><p>
  <strong>"There you go kid. Try not to touch it too much" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Are you guys going to train with me again?"</strong>. Lynne smiled at me.</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you want use to?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Yeah, it's even more fun with you guys"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Then sure kiddo. Well, that's if Miche lets us but i'm pretty sure he will"</strong> I said goodbye to them and went to the mess hall.</p><p>As I entered the mess hall I noticed Petra sitting by herself so I grabbed a plate of hot potatoes and sat with her. <strong>"Hey Petra" </strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, [First Name] hi! It's good to see you"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Where's the others? You don't normally sit by yourself" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Oh I hurt my arm in training so Levi made me sit out. I got bored though so I decided to grab lunch a bit earlier than normal"</strong>. Oh yeah. I completely forgot that Petra isn't normally at lunch at the same time as me. <strong>"I'm guessing you also got hurt in training" </strong></p><p><strong>"Yeah I was training with Miche's squad today but Gelgar didn't notice a rock on the ground and pushed me onto it".</strong> We continued talking and eating our potatoes until we had to go back to training. I had titan killing training.</p><p>Training went smoothly. Most of my cuts were perfect. I did have a few which needed to be deeper though. As everyone else left, I laid on a nearby log. I didn't have any more training so i decided to relax for a bit. But, my peace was soon interrupted.</p><p><strong> "Oi, brat. Go grab your horse so that we can start training already. I don't have all day".</strong> Great. I turned to my left and saw Levi on his horse.</p><p>
  <strong> "Yes sir"</strong>
</p><p>I made my way to the stables and Levi followed. Once we got there i grabbed the saddle and harness and went to put it on my horse but I stopped. I don't actually know how to. Every time I've had to ride my horse, she was already prepared for me. <strong>"Hurry up. I don't have all day"</strong></p><p><strong>"Um... Sir. I don't know how to put this on"</strong>. He stared at me like I was an idiot and just sighed.</p><p><strong>"You better pay attention. I'm only going to show you once"</strong>. I nodded and watched him.</p><p>Once he finished, we got onto our horses and rode to an area which didn't have many trees so there was a lot of room to ride around.</p><p><strong>"To start, I want you to show me how good you can make sharp turns and if you can easily stand on your horse".</strong> I made my way towards the edge of the open space and started riding in between the trees.</p><p>I was able to easily turn around most trees but once I had got about half way round the tree hit the side of my horse.</p><p><strong>"Start over"</strong> I have to start over? I'm going to be here all day if he keeps making me start over.</p><p>After three more attempts i finally made my way fully around. Now i just have to stand up while riding. I've never attempted this before so I know that I wont be good.</p><p>I rode towards Levi who was in the center of the area. As soon as I was fully focused I tried to stand up. I shakingly put my feet on top of the horse and tried to push myself up. But, as soon as I did that I started wobbling and I fell off. Damn. It hurts so much. I feel like I've broke my arm.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oi Brat, you ok?" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"n-no"</strong> Levi rode over to me, jumped off his horse and started to check my arm.</p><p><strong>"It looks like you've broken it. Lets go find Hange so that they can check it"</strong>. We walked towards the stables so that we could put our horses and then find Hange but as we got near the stables we could hear Hange talking to Moblit.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh! Levi, [First Name}, how are you guys?" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"I was trying to get [First Name] to stand on her horse but she fell and i think she's broke her arm"</strong> Hange walked over to me and started inspecting my arm.</p><p><strong>"Does it hurt here?"</strong>. She was moving my wrist around.</p><p>
  <strong>"No"</strong>
</p><p><strong> "Here?"</strong>. She started moving my elbow.</p><p><strong>"OW! Yes!"</strong>. She let go of my elbow and Moblit grabbed some bandages from his jacket.</p><p><strong>"Your lucky that he carry bandages with him all the time"</strong>. Hange wrapped my arm up and told me that I wouldn't be able to participate in class for 2 weeks. Great. Levi also told me that I didn't need to do my cleaning today and that he would put my ODM gear away since its heavy. I thanked him and left to go get dinner.</p><p>It took longer to get there though because i had to try and climb up a ladder instead of using my gear. I got there before many other people so i didn't have to wait long.</p><p>Dinner went by really quickly. I finished my soup and made my way to the commander's office.</p><p>I knocked on the door. <strong>"Come in" </strong></p><p>I saw the commander sitting at his desk, Hange sitting on one of the sofas in front of him and three other scouts sitting on another sofa. One of them I recognised since they were in my hand-to-hand combat class.</p><p><strong>"[First Name], your here! I hope you don't mind me being here. Erwin told me that he was going to teach some stuff so I decided to come chill with you guys"</strong>. Hange smiled at me and patted the spot next to her so I went and sat down.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sorry for not telling you that there would be other scouts here. Occasionally a veteran scout will hold a meeting with some new scouts to help them study. I decided to host that meeting since i promised to help you"</strong>
</p><p>I grabbed my pen and notebook and Erwin started talking. Erwin summarised all the things that we learnt in class and Hange occasionally mentioned some stories of hers.</p><p>
  <strong>"-and then I managed to pin Miche down on the floor!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"My horse is called Daisy! Levi said that all the other names that I picked were stupid...." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"-the Titan got so close to me that I freaked out and almost dropped my flares!" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hange you shouldn't be so happy about that"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh relax Erwin" </strong>
</p><p>By the time we finished it was late so I decided to go to my room. <strong>"[First Name] wait up!"</strong>. I saw Hange running up to me. <strong>"I need to walk this way so i'll walk you back to your room"</strong>. I nodded and smiled. <strong>"So, how has your day been?"</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>"So tiring... I had to do so much today and as you know, I broke my arm. What about you?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well mine was the same as it normal. I have so much paperwork" </strong>
</p><p>After a few minutes we arrived at my room. <strong>"Goodnight Hange"</strong></p><p>
  <strong> "Goodnight [First Name]. I'll come wake you up in the morning so that we can eat breakfast together!" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Wait what? Hange! Don't wake me up! Hange? Are you even listening to me?"</strong>. Hange ran away giggling. I should try to go to sleep so that i 'm not tired when they wake me up early.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>